Love
by LinkinPark X
Summary: Burgundy's having second thoughts about a certain green haired Connoisseur. Could she be in... love with him? No... he's her rival for goodness sake! Oneshot. R&R as usual, please.


You ground your teeth together in frustration. That green haired Connoisseur is at it again, trying to best you at evaluating. And succeeding yet _again._ He is the most annoying thing on this world, you find. No matter the insult you throw or the verbal gunshots through his ears, he will always get back up off the ground, dust himself off and turn to face you with that irritating ever present smile and speak words of wisdom or confidence.

You angrily rake your shaking fingers through your purple short curls, unable to get those _poisonous _lime green orbs out of your mind and it is slowly driving you insane. You growl quietly to yourself. It is not a growl of passion; rather quite the opposite. It's a growl of annoyance. You see the green haired devil through your peripheral vision. He is smiling in your direction. It's only a small smile, but it is one of recognition and almost sentimental. You dare say it's one of….

Love.

"That Cilan…."

It's a warming smile that makes your heart pump a little faster, your stomach flip in anger and your brain to take a few seconds to register both of the aforementioned acts.

You must do something about this, before your body collapses in on itself right in front of him. Lilac eyes blaze with rage as the hand you've been clenching hits the café table, making the dainty china cup of tea quiver and chime a slight _clink_ against its saucer.

Both Ash and Iris look up from their strawberry cheesecake slices to see what the din was. Your breathing is erratic and short as you send the A-class Connoisseur a smouldering glare, lilac eyes literally _screaming_ at his blank face, lips curled upwards in disgust, when in one swift movement, he joins you at the mocha coloured table.

You gawk at him, unable to form actual words, and for a minute your usual stormy façade breaks, showing the uncertain face underneath. But you quickly regain composure, narrowing eyes into a steely stare. You take in a deep breath through that button like nose; nostrils flaring slightly and mouth parted to begin ranting at what a _terrible_ evaluator he is, when the Striaton Gym Leader cuts you off with a simple glance, like a pair of scissors would cut a baby's umbilical cord before it screamed.

He stares deep into your orbs and for a moment you even forget your own name. Brussion? Burdion? _Let's be honest,_ you think,_ it really doesn't matter right now._

Lush green meets vivid lilac, the hidden connection seemingly unbreakable. He stretches his hand over the table, only stopping when it reaches your own still clenched one, fingers brushing yours, squeezing it gently.

You speak through your teeth when you say; "_Ne vous touchez pas moi!"_

But he doesn't understand what you mean with your foreign tongue.

Then the green haired man has the nerve to give you another small, loving smile that makes your pulse race and the colour of Burgundy wine to rise to your cheeks.

Your hand slowly relaxes; though your frown grows as you set your jaw, determined not to break again. Neither has blinked yet, that connection still present. He slightly and slowly tilts his head to the right, that heart-melting smile gone in an instant and replaced by a look of worry. You feel almost guilty that he worries, about yourself nonetheless. The key word here is _almost_.

"Hello" he whispers, so soft that you barely hear him. His voice sends a small shiver that travels up and down your spine; you visibly shake. You're vaguely aware that Ash and Iris are staring intently at the men opposite yourself, the latter and her Axew glaring daggers at the cup nearby.

His hand is still wrapped around yours.

Swallowing thickly, you lean to grasp the tea cup next to you. You nonchalantly take a long sip of the sweet but cool tea and it makes quick work of clearing your throat. You bow your head slightly, breaking that connection as you manage to utter a 'hello' in reply. Right now you feel like a lost cause. The Gym leader you yearned to touch for so long is clinging onto your hand. Another wave of uncertainty rolls into your stomach and down your spine. Again, you visibly shake and this time he puts his other hand on your previously clenched one.

The rose tint only increases with his action, which he takes note of, smiling even wider as you face away, towards Ash and Iris' direction. Ash gives you two thumbs up, which takes you by surprise and it shows on your face, as he always struck you as the clueless type to not know about 'love'. The dark purple headed girl gives you a withering look and sneers, which you frown at. It's pretty clear what her view on this was. _The harsh reality of it all must be too much for her._ You realise the A-class Connoisseur is still looking at you

"So…" he begins, snapping up your attention. He has taken back his hands now and a sudden hollow coldness washes over you. You sniff and drain the rest of the tea, mentally debating whether or not to leave, since you have finished your cup. Part of you wants to leave and make him suffer for all the pain he has caused, all the times he made you sad and as part of the revenge you vowed upon him.

But then again…

There is a part that needs to stay, to hear what he has to say for himself. Just to see his reaction, you stand from the wicker chair; the legs screeching horrendously over the tiled flooring, attracting the unwanted attention from random customers. The man looks up in pure awe as you straighten out the waistcoat and place your hands palm down against the table top.

"I don't want to have this conversation" you state darkly, while he merely frowns and watches you walk away, past those who were rude enough to stare, straight past Iris, who looked overjoyed that the walking vegetable had failed and out of the glass doors, the bell chiming as it opens and shuts.

You don't cry until you're certain you're a safe distance away from the little corner café. If the A-Class saw you like this, he'd laugh at your face. You sniff and pull out a tissue from the black rucksack you carry around, just to dab away the few tears that escaped your iron mask.

"Burgundy!"

You snap your head around towards the sound of your name being called out loud to see him running towards you. You stare at his figure at it emerges from the café double glass doors. Black shoes hit the ground, kicking up dust and as much as you want to jump up from the log you found to sit on and race over to him, you remain stoic and frozen to the leaf littered ground.

He reaches you in remarkable time, only panting lightly, which leaves a slight blush upon your pale face. Frowning at the ground, he tries to remember what he was going to say when he mistakenly looks at your face. Mainly your pure lilac eyes.

Once again his hands find your own, only this time securing yours with both of his. They feel warm and comforting despite the below temperatures around the pair. You scold yourself mentally for thinking such things. _Pervertir! That's all he is! He's just toying with your emotions, _you decide.

He motions for you to sit down on the felled log. You do so and attempt to snatch back your now warm hands, but to no avail and the recoil of pulling back sends you falling forwards, into the green haired mans' lap. You blush furiously and thankfully his hands aren't attached to yours anymore, no, they are securely stuck to your waist.

Your head hits his chest quite hard and you feel his heart beating madly, but it's not racing as much as yours. It shocks you when cold digits cautiously run through your short purple locks, grab onto the sides of his black vest to support yourself and you silently take a sharp intake of breath, but it's loud enough for him to hear you and he chuckles lightly. You silently let him touch your hair, enjoying the closeness. It worries and almost scares you to think of him this way.

You don't know how it is long the pair of you sit like this, but the sky around you is fading to a deep red; and darkening fast. You hear the sounds of the night Pokémon as they scurry from either branch to branch or shuffle across the dirt forest floor. A couple of Liepard watch you from the cover of bushes and Swoobat take to the skies; you hear the clicking of echolocation as they search for their prey.

His chest heaves while his legs twitch slightly. He's getting restless and uncomfortable. You move yourself off him so he can move. Somewhere in this transition, your forehead comes into contact with his cheek and it startles him into falling backwards, taking you with him. You cry out in surprise as you collapse onto his toned chest. Again, your face is flushed, as is his, but yours more prominent. Your now grazed hands support your small frame above him.

His hands are still on your waist.

You feel terrified by the sudden intimate position. You have never been in this sort of place before, ever in your 17 years of life and, quite frankly, it scares you.

He is gazing up at you with his lime green eyes; they're full of something which you can't quite place, up until he smiles. Then it is obvious what it is.

Admiration. He admires you.

You widen your lilac eyes as he reaches to ghost his right hand thumb across your rose tinted cheek; you shiver uncontrollably and you realise you seem to do this a lot around him.

He lets loose a quiet laugh and runs his left hand up and down your back gently, slowly. You frown even more at this and part your chapped lips slightly to yell at him…

When he kisses you.

He drags you in close and seals the gap by placing his warm, moist lips on yours. The kiss is a simple, chaste one. But one that leaves you wanting more. Just as he is about to part, you stupidly press your mouth back to his, attempting to pry his open, causing you both to moan quietly. You grab the lapels of his waist coat, successfully pulling him closer while your knees do all the supporting. One of his hands squeezes your waist roughly; the other caresses the side of your cheek gracefully.

It's only when the curse of oxygen forces you apart you realise how idiotic you've been. In one fluid motion you're up and turning to run into the Pokémon infested forest, when a comforting hand touches your shoulder. You daren't face him because the shame and embarrassment is written all over your face like gold paint on a black wall.

"Burgundy, please don't be ashamed…"

His voice is calm and steady; much unlike your breathing and heart rate. The blush that taints your cheeks is really obvious. You take deep breaths to calm yourself.

"Look at me Burgundy," He commands. His voice takes a very serious tone, so you can't help but do as he says. You slowly turn your body towards him, but not meeting his eyes.

Your frown deepens as he takes your chin in his hand and gently forces it upwards to gaze into your lilac shining orbs. He sighs heavily through his nose out of impatience, but his face does not betray any signs of this.

He successfully manages to raise your chin and stares down at you; not menacingly, rather he is studying your face. He's seemingly mesmerized by the small curve on the end of your nose, and a grin slowly etches onto his features, annoying you more.

You shouldn't even like him, never mind love that _pervertir!_ You're supposed to be rivals, yet here you are in the middle of the forest at night, kissing him. Imagine the look on Iris' face when she finds out. It's obvious that Iris was crushing on him by the daggers she glared at you earlier, when he held your hand. The thought along makes you smirk. She is not even your rival, but to best her before Georgia is an added bonus to you and a degrading lecture cross gloating session from you to her.

The taller man stands before you. His presence seems to have a soothing effect on your bull-headed rash nature, yet also ignites a fire inside you; a fire that wishes to out-do him at everything and burn brighter than his. Your blush actually grows under his intense stare, if it is even possible. Words roll about inside your head, wondering how to phrase the question.

"If I wasn't interested at all, you'd walk away wouldn't you?"

The question seems to startle him slightly; he wasn't expecting that at all. You revel in the triumph, however small it is.

"Burgundy…" he smiles softly before continuing, "I wouldn't ever walk away from you. You're like a lighthouse to me; your eyes are the shining lights that guide me home. My world is wonderful now you're in it." He blushes heavily at this point, which you find suits him awfully well, "Do…" he pauses, before carefully asking;

"Do you… love me?"

His eyes are so full of hope and passion, that you can't just reject him there. It'd be too heartless, even for you. Just as you contemplate whether or not you DO love him, he swoops down and briefly presses his lips against your cheek and moves them up to gently nibble your right ear, growling softly.

"Stop this… please."

He ignores your request and right now you're putty in his hands at this point. You place your hands on his shoulders; your own way of telling him to stop this nonsense that's making you go crazy. But instead it does the opposite. He holds your waist tightly, unwilling to let go, still biting on your ear and growling.

"Cilan!"

The moment his name leaves your mouth, it's almost like something snaps back into reality from deep within himself. He blinks his green eyes multiple times before shaking his head.

"My apologies, Burgundy, I'm not quite sure what happened there. I had a sudden impulse to…" He shakes his head side to side again in embarrassment.

You snicker. That then turns into a chuckle and closely followed by a full blown laugh. You have to clutch your sides a little to push back a portion of giggles, but it doesn't seem to work.

It takes the 19 year old man by surprise, as he has never heard you laugh at all, unless of course it's at his demise. He promptly drops his grip on your waist in defeat, but the one on your face stays. He opens his mouth to protest; to ask you why on earth you're laughing at him. It confuses him greatly. Again, it doesn't show on his face but his body language and expression say otherwise.

Something inside you clicks into place; like the last piece of a puzzle. He's just asked you if you love him! You realize now that you do; it's like he is your opposite, but that's oddly compelling to you. It's almost as if the older man has a strange gravitational pull on you. Green and purple contrast; but also they go so well together, and it makes you wonder why he doesn't like Iris in this way. Perhaps he does and is having two lovers at once…

You shake your head at thinking such nonsense. The green haired triplet is a gentleman, a fine and well respected Connoisseur, has a high rank in the world. It would be undignified to do such a thing, not to mention if anyone found out about it.

Said person is still frowning at you; something you note doesn't suit him at all, so you fix it by flinging your arms around his neck, drawing him closer to hug him. You laugh lightly in his ear and his arms automatically wrap themselves around your small body.

"Why on earth are you laughing, Burgundy?" he whispers softly.

Even though he can't see it, the smile on your face is huge. As large as it's ever been in your life, possibly bigger than Professor Jupiter gave you your darling Oshawott. You open your mouth and murmur gently back;

"Of course I love you, _imbécile."_

__-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hope you enjoyed guys, R&R down there tho tell me what you think. 'Tis greatly appreciated!  
LinkinPark X


End file.
